


俩李的二三事

by KNight_e



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: 这是一篇海赫！海赫！海赫！严重ooc！粘人黄暴🐯&羞涩傲娇🎁一发完 甜(huáng)就是了处处急刹车🌝
Kudos: 2





	俩李的二三事

1

李赫宰揉揉朦胧的双眼，发现自己身边空荡荡的，缓缓从床上爬起来。习惯性地伸了个懒腰，只觉得一阵腰酸背痛，全身上下好像都要散架了。

换好家居服，李赫宰缓缓踱步到客厅。厨房里的李东海闻声就向李赫宰跑来，一个熊抱差点将人扑倒在地。

“赫宰你醒啦！饿不饿，我在做早饭，想吃什么？”

“嗯...东海...”

李赫宰还迷迷糊糊的，声音软得像只刚睡醒的小猫。

“想吃我？我们赫宰昨晚还没吃够嘛？”

李东海戏弄着怀里的爱人，看着李赫宰的耳朵瞬间变红，扭过头去不看自己。李东海在李赫宰脸颊上落下浅浅一吻，离开了对方的怀抱，回到厨房继续准备早餐。

李赫宰一边刷牙一边细细思索，自己堂堂南韩第一苏神，怎么就被李东海这个一脸人畜无害还超级粘人的小妖精给上了。

2

李赫宰喜欢喝草莓牛奶。李东海总笑他是小朋友口味。

“李东海你笑什么笑！不就是喜欢草莓牛奶嘛！哪里幼稚了！”

“没有嘛，我只是觉得我们赫宰的小朋友口味很可爱呀。”

“真是的，其实你就是没喝过草莓牛奶才这么说，你要是尝...唔..”

李东海吻上李赫宰的唇，灵巧的舌头肆意掠夺着李赫宰口腔里甜甜的气息，吻得李赫宰白皙的皮肤泛起红晕。

“的确很好喝诶。”

“...李东海你...！”

“好啦好啦，赫宰小朋友不可以生气嘛，以后还买牛奶给你喝好不好？”

“...切，别以为我会被你收买！”

气鼓鼓的李赫宰一边说着，一边嘬了一口手里李东海给买的草莓牛奶。

李东海看着李赫宰佯怒的可爱模样，忍不住又开始调戏自己的爱人。

“赫宰这么喜欢喝牛奶吗？我怎么原来都不知道啊...明明我自己的牛奶赫宰都不愿意喝诶...难道因为不是草莓味的吗...？”

“...！李东海！！！！！”

3

Rockstar舞台上场前，李赫宰在帮李东海往身上贴图案。

“贴这么多，等下衣服一穿什么都看不到了。”

“李东海你是傻瓜吗，等下舞台上把衣服脱了不就好了。”

“赫宰很想看我不穿衣服的样子嘛？”

“...李东海你怎么天天在饭们看不到的时候耍流氓...”

李赫宰承认，看着李东海一身线条流畅的肌肉，自己喜欢得不得了。指尖有意无意地划过李东海的腹肌胸肌肱二头肌，李赫宰觉得自己的脸快要烧起来了，便连忙抽回了手。

“怎么不摸了？摸呗，练了就是给你摸的。”

李东海把李赫宰的一举一动看得清清楚楚，一边想着舞台上A到犯规的李赫宰在自己面前竟然如此害羞，一边牵起李赫宰的手就朝自己的腹肌上按。

“腹肌什么的，就是顺便给饭们看看的。”

李赫宰脸上瞬间腾起一片红晕。

4

李东海在手机上搜索着“D&E”，跳出来几个词条都是饭们写的同人小说。

“赫宰啊，你看我发现了什么！”

李赫宰看着各种惟妙惟肖的18x描写，主角还是自己和李东海，连忙把李东海的手机丢到一边。

重点是，写的都是自己在上李东海在下。

“饭们还是不了解我们啊，你说呢赫宰？”

“明明在大家眼里就是我在上面才对，谁知道你李东海...”

“嗯？那下次让赫宰在上面？”

“...？！”

李赫宰心动了，毕竟自己最开始答应和李东海在一起，就是带了这么点小私心的。要是李东海这张漂亮脸蛋眼泪汪汪地向自己求饶，那可真是......

“不过赫宰在上面的话就要自己动了哦...”

“...！李东海你又耍流氓！！！而且这和我在下面有什么区别！！！”

“哎呀你看你都在小说里上了我这么多次，是不是对我挺不公平的？所以嘛...”

李东海笑着把李赫宰压在身下，看着爱人的呼吸变得急促，轻轻吻了吻李赫宰。

“李东海...你给我下去...！”

“那我躺着了，赫宰你自己动。”

“李东海！！”

5

李东海喜欢逗李赫宰，但是他深知，面对李赫宰这种害羞傲娇又可爱的小朋友，最好的方法可不是总用荤段子让爱人脸颊发烧。

“这是E的水。”

“这是D的水。”

李东海看着自己手里插着吸管的水和话筒，对着话筒就来了一下。

“啵”

李赫宰觉得心脏受到了一万点暴击。这是平常那个张口闭口只会耍流氓天天对着自己说骚话把自己压在身下cao到射的李东海吗？？？

太可爱了。太可爱了。可爱到让李赫宰心脏融化。反差萌啊反差萌！李赫宰差点血溅舞台。

“你是傻蛋吗？怎么能喝话筒啊？”

“这是水，这是话筒，你应该喝哪个？”

李东海乖巧地戳了戳水瓶。看着李赫宰一脸无奈，但已经笑得藏不住牙龈，李东海知道自己又成功了。

“东海啊...今天怎么...”

“啵”

嘴唇被突然袭击后，李赫宰的脸又不争气地红了。

6

“入冰水担当，李东海！”

听着成员们欢呼雀跃到声音，李东海觉得全世界都抛弃了他。最可气的是，李赫宰居然也跟着一起笑。

不过还好，自己入水的话，之前PD说让李赫宰入水的话就可以不算了。

“保证不往头上泼水！”

“拉勾！”

哗——

李东海觉得自己的人生就是个骗局。最可气的是，李赫宰居然跟着一起泼。

其实李赫宰是心疼的，但是看着旁边的金希澈拎着一桶冰水对着李东海的脑袋倒下去，自己一激动，下手也没了轻重。

何况李赫宰是真的想看李东海湿身的样子。

“赫宰今天怎么下手这么狠嗯？”

李赫宰灰溜溜地躲在一旁，接受着李东海的审问。支支吾吾好不容易把愿意说出来，李东海一个转身就离开了房间。

李赫宰还在担心李东海要是生气了自己该怎么哄，李东海就走了进来，吻住李赫宰就开始腰带。等两个人都只剩一件衬衫和一条内裤，李东海拦腰抱起李赫宰进了浴室。

“赫宰想看啊？那今天一边洗澡一边做吧。”

李赫宰一直不敢跟别人说他为什么不愿意在浴缸里洗澡。

7

“银赫啊，从初中二年级第一次见到你，我就想和你组成小分队，想和你一起成为super junior...”

“我爱你，我爱你，真的爱你...”

“现在短信来了，希望这是你发来的...我爱你...”

“ELF，(赫宰)是我的！”

李赫宰觉得自己的脸又烧了起来。李东海也有点害羞，虽然句句情真意切，但是被这么当众放出来，多少还是有点尴尬。

但是李东海更期待的是李赫宰的回答。

李赫宰已经完全慌了神，大脑一片空白。演出结束后自己也不记得自己说了什么，只发现李东海好像一脸不高兴。

“东海...？”

“？”

“...没事...”

李赫宰躺在床上，发现旁边的李东海今天格外安分，一点儿折腾自己的意思都没有。李赫宰感觉十分不安，小心翼翼问着李东海怎么了。

“今天演唱会上...你没说爱我。”

“我...对不起海海...我爱你啊...”

“怎么补偿我？”

“我...不知道...你说怎么补偿比较好...？”

李赫宰如果知道后面发生的事情就绝对不会问出这句话。

“赫，爱我吗？”

“啊...嗯...”

“回答得很模糊嘛，不好好说就不给你哦。”

“啊...东海...东海...我爱你...快给我...”

那晚的李赫宰不知道哭着一边求饶一边说了多少次爱你，李东海可以说是真的是很满足了。

8

李东海去开生日见面会了。突然一个人在家弄得李赫宰不太习惯。虽然平时李东海总粘着自己，把自己逗到害羞，但是现在自家爱人突然去见别人，自己还不在场，李赫宰就觉得心里不舒服。

特别是听说了还有穿着婚纱去的饭之后。

“呀，银赫来了。”

“我是来送礼物的...这是我们的couple scarf。”

“穿婚纱的可以打消这个念头了。”

李东海看着自己小孩居然可以吃醋到这种程度，心里甜得都快滴出蜜来。

临睡前，李赫宰小声问李东海喜不喜欢生日礼物。

“喜欢！超级喜欢！太爱赫宰了！”

“而且我发现，除了戴，还能做点别的。”

当双手被李东海用围巾绑在床头，下身被不停侵犯的时候，李赫宰十分后悔今天去宣示主权。

“李...李东海...！围巾...不是...不是这么用的啊啊啊...！”

9

李赫宰吻醒身边的李东海。

“亲爱的，8周年快乐。”

“唔...？！赫宰你刚才叫我什么？！”

“亲爱的。”

“！！再叫一次！！”

“亲爱的，我们起床吧。”

李东海这一天缠着李赫宰一直让他叫自己亲爱的。

“呀移动嘿！！”

李东海瞬间摆出一副委屈脸，眼睛红红的马上要流泪。偏偏李赫宰最怕这个，虽然他也明白这个现在看起来委屈巴巴像个大型猫科动物的男人在床上的时候简直就是人形泰迪，但还是忍不住心软。

“啊...亲爱的我错了...”

李东海笑了，李赫宰的脸又红了。

“！李东海你又逗我！”

“好啦我亲爱的宝贝～”

李赫宰把脸埋在李东海颈窝，脸一路红到耳根。

看着这么娇羞的李赫宰，李东海深知今晚绝不能放过他。

“东海...不行东海...慢点...”

“嗯？宝贝是不是叫错了呢？”

“啊...啊啊啊亲爱的...不行...求你...”

“宝贝我还想听。”

“亲爱的..亲爱的...求你...不行啊啊啊...”

李赫宰终于知道了一个爱称的力量有多大。

END.


End file.
